1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information display control apparatus for retrieving information corresponding to a specified headword and recording media having stored a program for retrieving the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, information display control apparatus called electronic dictionaries are known that include dictionary data on subdictionaries such as a Japanese language dictionary, an English-Japanese dictionary, a Japanese-English dictionary, an English dictionary, and an encyclopedia. By using a jumping function provided in such electronic dictionary and by specifying, for example, as a retrieval word a character string composing a part of an explanatory description appearing in the Japanese language dictionary, an explanatory description of a headline appearing in that Japanese language dictionary or other dictionaries such as the Japanese-English dictionary and the encyclopedia can be displayed.
The jumping function provided in the electronic dictionary refers to one that when an explanatory description for a headword in the dictionary is displayed, specifies and retrieves as a retrieval word a character string composing a part of the explanatory description in the dictionary.
Another known jumping function is to set a desired one of the subdictionaries provided in the electronic dictionary as a jump destination when a jump is made from a different subdictionary now in use to the desired subdictionary.
In this jumping, when a character string of a part of an explanatory description appearing in the subdictionary as the jump source displayed on the display screen is selected, an explanatory description for the selected character string is retrieved, using the character codes that describe the selected character string as those of a headword, from the electronic dictionary data of the jump destination specified for the character codes of the headword, and then displayed.
Thus, when the character codes of the electronic dictionary data of the jump source are different in type from those of the jump destination, appropriate retrieval cannot be expected.